Love during a Night in spring
by kunai is a shinobis bestfriend
Summary: Two people express their love for each other on a rain filled night in spring. Personally I think summaries take away from stories, so in other words I cant write a summary to save my life lol HinaXNaru paring one-shot lime maybe almost a lemon


**Love during a Night in spring**

**A/N: ****Well I've finally did it, I've posted a fanfic, uh well I have to thank my cousin because he actually gave me a very rough draft of this story and told me to make it mine because he decided to stop writing altogether, at first the story didn't really have anything, it only had a location and a man and a women, I left some of his stuff but I also gave more detail to the characters and took away some of the more explicit stuff, so this the end product of one week of work more or less, so read and enjoy! R&R plz! But be gentle because this is my first time and because I'm fragile, lol...**

****

**P.S. this story has not been beta-ed, so if you want to be my official beta-er just let me know, I guess the only requirement I have for you would be….uh…you have to be good at grammar I guess….yea… good enough to cover for both of us…lol… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would be one of the main characters and I would make myself the next closest thing to god in the naruto-verse…. no not a kage…… I would be a professional ramen chef! Muhahaha….. but as you can see I'm not a professional ramen chef (T-T**)

* * *

We're together... the stage is set. A fire in the fireplace, a couple bottles of warm sake... Senzai and cinnamon rolls on a tray nearby along with a cozy nest of throw pillows on the floor giving us a winter cabin's paradise in the middle of your living room.

We're dancing... bodies held close... swaying slowly to the sound of the music the rain plays for only the two of us hear. You dip your head to smell my hair, your golden locks cascading over the sea of my indigo tresses, held back away from my neck with one solitary clip like a small row boat amid the vast oceans... your lips locating the cord of my neck just below my ear... planting sweet butterfly kisses... following the flow... bathing it in your hot breath... the sheer intimacy of the act sending a spark of electricity through my entire body and making my knees weak for just a split second like a weak ration jutsu... long enough for you to dip me, removing me from my balance... making me completely dependent on you as your head dips even lower to plant one long, soft, toe-curling kiss in the cleavage exposed by my yukata. Bringing me back to my feet we stop swaying... my eyes lost in yours like two lavender pearls in the infinite blue ocean... souls exposed for all to see like our love... Your face slowly nears mine... and our lips meet at last... just barely brushing against each other... tongue tips just barely brushing here and there... tasting... tentative... wanting... needing... restrained, and I think to myself even after all these months together I still blush after something so simple.

Your fingers find the simple knot on my obi that holds my yukata together and unfastens it... the soft cotton sliding smoothly over the hills and valleys of my body... caressing... stroking... finally coming to rest around my feet in a puddle. Your fingers in my hair, finding and releasing the clip that sends my hair tumbling after my dress like the waterfall when you first gazed upon me like this... my hair stopping at the middle of my back... silky... your fingers drawn to it... tangling in it... tugging. You allow one hand to reluctantly leave my hair... the fingers brushing lightly over my skin... down my neck, over my shoulder, along my collarbone and down over the curve of my breasts and you lower me gently to the floor at the sharp intake of my breath as the nubs of my mounds harden into a painful tightness when one finger brushes over... your body following mine closely as you settle me upon the pillows in front of the fire. Rising quickly... before you can succumb to my scent once again you stand and remove your clothes... watching me stretch... fox like... coming to rest with thighs allowed to fall to the sides invitingly as they lay parted... relaxed... ready.

When you're finally naked you move to my feet... lifting my right leg... your nose brushing over the only thing I'm still wearing, the velvet of my Tabi socks confining my feet... the ankle straps accentuating the shapely line of my leg. Your lips brush over my ankle... following the blood... losing the scent briefly at my calf... picking up the trail again as you reach the back of my knee where the skin is thin... the scent strong... your control snapping for just a moment as you nip sharply and then soothe the sting immediately with your hot tongue. You linger briefly, quickly brushing over my lower thigh... becoming more involved at my middle thigh... ravenous by the time you've reached my upper thigh, with pure animalistic hunger, perhaps a little influence from the Kyuubi, your mouth closes hungrily over my womanhood... tasting me for the first time, unable to hold back another moment. Your tongue plunges ferociously into the center of my very core... invading... exciting... collecting moisture... spreading... wriggling slowly between my lips... parting them... finally brushing over the hard nub of my womanhood, feeling the blood rushing into it... pulling away to look down and watch it swell... fully engorged in seconds... my hips thrusting forward out of pure instinct... seeking another lap from your tongue.

You continue your mission slowly... deliberately… systematically like what we were trained to be, a shinobi, after many long breathless moments bringing me to the edge of insanity several times and refusing to allow me to tumble over it, into the abyss of carnal bliss... pulling me back each time... your mastery over me complete. You rise and lay the length of your body tightly to my side... looking down at me... brushing your juice soaked lips over mine... sharing the fruits of your labor with me as your fingers slide over my nub and into my core... drawing more and more of my essence from me with each piercing stroke... fingers held firm against my rhythm.

You unwillingly withdraw your fingers from me and move between my thighs... settling your length and weight firmly onto me... pressing me into the pillows... joining us together in a blaze of passion… your kisses deepening... becoming ravenous... the beast threatening to consume you once again as your ministrations continue to grow with overwhelming intensity. Growling in frustration as our tensions start to build… our breaths erratic… our pace frantic…

You continue to kiss me... connecting... tasting... sharing... and your hands wandering like some lost pilgrim… caressing my arms from my elbows to my wrists... our rhythm now urgent, working towards our imminent climax of mind and body, our kisses now frantic, silent mind-numbing moans now filling them… my back arches… you shudder and groan… then as if our scales were tipped, sending us over the edge of our blissful abyss… the tidal wave of pleasure rushes over us… crashing down on us… bathing us in its warm currents… and as we float down the river of our afterglow, you whisper out one sentence that makes me feel whole… complete… loved…

"_Aishiteru, Hina-hime_"


End file.
